


Jon is a Very Old 30 Year Old Man because it's a mood

by taylor_tut



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Whump, season 1 fluffy happy times, very mild whump lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylor_tut/pseuds/taylor_tut
Summary: A prompt from my tumblr! "As someone who also misses s1 Tim, how about a story where Tim finds Jon after an embarrassing mishap (ie falling off a ladder or some such) and helping him recover?"What it says on the tin lol.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	Jon is a Very Old 30 Year Old Man because it's a mood

When Tim hears what sounds like an entire shelf tipping over in the archives, he’s on his feet before he can even think of worst-case scenarios. Martin and Sasha probably hadn’t heard it all the way in the break room, but Tim, having eaten early today, was at his desk, and the loud thump and clattering of folders and paperwork is unmistakable. He takes the stairs two at a time and arrives at the shelf in question to see an enormous mess, a ladder with a broken rung (he was sure he’d told Elias about that one before--one of the researchers had cracked it on accident in an attempt to carry it into the library, and he’d said it was an accident waiting to happen), and Jon, in the middle of it all, looking disoriented. 

“Are you okay?” he asks, stooping down to his knees to examine the damage. Nothing was immediately broken or bleeding, which was good, and Jon nods. 

“The damned ladder finally cracked,” he explains, and Tim bites down on a smile. 

“I can see that, boss,” he replies. “Are you hurt?” 

Jon rolls his eyes. “I’m fine.” However, when he moves to push himself to his feet, he grimaces when he puts pressure on his wrist. Tim raises an eyebrow, and Jon looks pointedly away. “Alright, perhaps I tweaked a few things,” he admits. 

“Here. Up you get.” Tim offers his hands and helps Jon up gently by the forearms and surveys his hunched posture, frowning. 

“Don’t say a word.”

“You threw out your back.”

“I’m 33 years old, Tim.”

“Cheers!” he chirps. “And you threw out your back.” 

Jon casts a scowling gaze down to the mess, still allowing Tim’s arms to hold him steady. “I have to take care of this.”

“You really don’t,” Tim argues. “I happen to know which researcher broke the ladder, so it’s only fair they clean up.” Jon looks hesitant in a perplexing way, because Jon loves to hold everyone accountable to their actions. “What’s wrong?” 

“I, er, would rather this incident stay between us.” 

Tim’s grin is blinding. “Aw, you’re embarrassed!” he laughs, laughing even harder to drown out Jon’s aggressive shushing. “Okay, here’s what we’re going to do. I’ll help you to your office, and ten minutes from now, I’ll text Sasha to grab me a statement, and she’ll see the mess and tell Elias. No one will know.” 

Jon flushes. “I feel a bit guilty about that.” 

“Hence why you’re not getting a choice,” Tim decides. “Come on. Let’s get you an ice pack.” 

Jon has little choice other than to allow himself to be guided up to his office, and even if he had, he’s not so sure he wants to argue. 


End file.
